


Game Night

by LateToThePartie



Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Part of the LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic ExchangeThis is a short series of stand alone stories that are inspired by some of my favorite viral videos of all time.Hermes invites Thanatos over for a game.  Thanatos isn't necessarily into the game, though...Many thanks to VerdiWithin for beta reading!
Series: Lore Olympus: Viral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/gifts).



“Oh man, I am  _ so _ glad you came over! I know video games aren’t your thing and I just found this board game in the back of the hall closet. Come on in! Do you want a beer?” He gestured to the table behind him.

Thanatos  _ should  _ appreciate Hermes’s friendliness since the god of death had so few friends. It’s just that Hermes was  _ so  _ friendly to everyone. He was friendliness-overload, as if all of the happiness in the universe was condensed and barely contained in one god. It was painful for the god of death at times, so used to his own dark and depressed mood, so he wondered why he even entertained Hermes’s invitations. Was he a glutton for punishment? Was he trying to pull himself out of his dark place? Feeling uncertain, Thanatos stepped in, his black blazer slung over his shoulder, and said, “Uhhh, sure, I guess.”

“Sorry I don’t have wine, if that’s your thing, man,” Hermes said apologetically as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped them open.

“Actually, I don’t drink much. I don’t even get out much.” Fates, was he stupid!? It was like he was telling him how much of a loser he was. Why did he care so much?

Thanatos drifted towards the table and asked, “Ouija?”

Hermes nodded and walked over, handing him a beer and unlocking his phone screen. “I’d never heard of it before, so I decided to ask Oracle about it. Here, take a look at the rules. There weren’t any in the box.”

Thanatos arched an eyebrow and looked down at Hermes’s phone. Of course, he knew about Ouija. He just didn’t know why Hermes was so excited about it. He scrolled through the results, fumbled the phone, and then, when he caught it, had accidentally brought up all of Hermes’s search history.

_ How to Ojo board _

_ How to use Oijij borad game _

_ Is Quija bord real _

__

He felt Hermes staring over his shoulder and quickly turned around. Defensively, Hermes said, “ _ What? _ I left the board on the table before when I was researching it and couldn’t remember how it was spelled.”

Thanatos shook his head, “It’s not that, Hermes. I just don’t understand  _ why. _ ”

“Why what?” he asked, taking a swig of beer.

“Why you’d want to contact a ghost. I mean, we work in the Underworld. We can visit whomever whenever.”

“Yeah, but that’s our job.”

Thanatos nodded emphatically, “Exactly.”

“And that wouldn’t be fun. Wouldn’t you want to summon a ghost here?”

Thanatos raised his palm and said, “I  _ can.  _ I don’t  _ want  _ to because I get enough of dead people during the day.”

Hermes looked briefly crushed and then quickly pivoted. “OK, well I’ll just toss this back in the closet. Hey, so unless you’re up for another beat-down, I guess videogames are out.”

Thanatos shrugged. He didn’t even know why he came.

“Netflix and chill?” Hermes asked hopefully.

Thanatos was surprised at how good that actually  _ did  _ sound. He smiled – the first one of the day – and walked over to the couch, waiting for Hermes to stop futzing around with that dumb board game and join him. The messenger god hopped over the back of the couch and sat down next to god of death and said, “Actually, there was another game buried in the back I missed before – the Discovery Game? Never heard of it. It was next to a box of dog stuff.”

“Dog stuff?” Thanatos asked. “I didn’t know you or Apollo had a dog.”

Hermes laughed and said, “Ah, no we never have. It’s my previous roommate’s stuff – a leash and a red ball.”

Thanatos pursed his lips. While not an expert in sex (he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d touched anyone outside of the occasional make-out with Minthe), he’d heard enough from Thetis to know a few things. He suddenly felt very hot and took a sip of beer before clearing his throat and asked, “Your previous roommate had a dog?”

Hermes tilted his head up and said, “Come to think of it, no, he never did. Weird.” He shrugged and turned on the TV.

Choking back a nervous laugh, Thanatos asked, “Well, who was your previous roommate?”

“Oh!” Hermes exclaimed and then laughed, “Eros. Hey, if you want to try that Discovery game, we can, but I know nothing about it.”

_ Ah, that explained it.  _ Thanatos took a minute to examine Hermes’s surprisingly muscular arms which contrasted with his boyish looks. He cleared his throat again and said, “You know, maybe next time?”

Hermes looked over at him, nodded, and smiled. “Sounds good.” He then sat back on the couch and wrapped his arms around the back of it. “So, what you up for? How about a zombie apocalypse?”

Thanatos recoiled and shook his head no, replying in a soft voice, “How about  _ The Notebook _ ? I’ve never seen it!”

Hermes shrugged and said, “Sure, I’ve never heard of it.”

Thanatos smiled and sat back in the couch, resting his head against Hermes’s bicep, pleased to note that the messenger god wasn’t bothered by this and that the happiness that was so painful just a few minutes ago wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Curse of the Weggy Board: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15nNY7uofNw


End file.
